A flame-retardant polyamide molding composition composed of a polyamide (nylon 66 or 66/6), brominated polystyrene and antimony trioxide has good thermal stability and reduced flammability, but it is brittle, i.e., has poor elongation properties. It is desirable to improve the elongation of such compositions and thereby render the compositions less brittle.